


Christmas Tree Shenanigans

by Fiercely_Awkward



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5916547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiercely_Awkward/pseuds/Fiercely_Awkward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good old Christmas fluff because I cant help but ship these two so hard.<br/>Prompt: Person A is decorating the Christmas tree. They go to put the star on top but they are too short. Person B, the taller, comes over takes the star and places it on top and then gives A a kiss on the head. Whether A is annoyed or amused is up to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Tree Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Hunger Games ...

Prompt: Person A is decorating the Christmas tree. They go to put the star on top but they are too short. Person B, the taller, comes over takes the star and places it on top and then gives A a kiss on the head. Whether A is annoyed or amused is up to you.

As Alma closed the door to the small house she and Johanna shared, the scent of fresh pine and cinnamon surrounded her as she exhaled a contented sigh. Hanging up her coat and placing her high heeled boots next to Johanna's own worn boots, she padded out to the living room. Sitting in the middle of the room, surrounded by an explosion of coloured baubles and tinsel, was a very frustrated looking Johanna wrapped in a tangle of Christmas lights. The tree lay bare and untouched in the corner.

"Why does it look like Christmas exploded in our living room?" Alma asked with an amused smirk. Johanna's head shot up, a frown creasing her forehead. "It was supposed to be done by the time you got home," she muttered, "but these bloody lights had different plans". Untangling her limbs from the mess of lights she stood up and crossed the room to envelop her wife's petite frame into a warm hug. Pressing her face into the crook of Johanna's neck, Alma relaxed into the embrace, letting the tension of the day fade from her body. Lifting her head, Alma looked up at Johanna with a small smile as Johanna bent down to steal a soft kiss. "How about I make dinner while you change into some comfy clothes" Johanna murmured as she brushed a stray silvery strand behind her wifes ear.

Coming out of their bedroom pajama clad, Alma surveyed the Christmas decorations littering her living room floor as she listened to Johanna whistle as she cooked. Ignoring the lights, she moved onto the red and gold baubles and started to decorate the bare tree, humming along to Johannas tune.

By the time Johanna came out of the kitchen bearing two bowls of spaghetti and a bottle of wine, Alma had just finished wrapping the last string of lights around the now bauble laden tree.

"How the fuck did you manage to get the lights from hell untangled? Do you know how long I sat there before you arrived?" Johanna exclaimed with an exasperated huff. Alma smirked as she grabbed the star from the couch, "Unfortunately you have not been blessed with patience, my dear". Standing on her tip-toes, Alma reached up to put the star on top of the tree, but soon realised she was at least a few inches too short. With an annoyed huff she tried again jumping a little, only succeeding to send a few baubles tumbling across the floor. Johanna was smirking now as she wrapped her arms around her wifes waist, whispering in her ear, "unfortunately you have not been blessed with height, my dear," as she grabbed the star and swiftly placed it at its place atop the tree.

"5"3 is a perfectly average height thankyou very much, besides you're only a few inches taller. I could have easily just ha –" Almas rant was cut off as Johanna spun her around and kissed her hard.  
"Oh shutup, we both know you secretly love it" Johanna chuckled as her wife melted into her strong embrace, responding just as fiercely.  
"Do not…"

**Author's Note:**

> Comments would be nice. First time writing - constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
